Fire of Love
by PonyMareBella
Summary: Spitfire finds love at the academy while training the new recruits. But what happens when her dad dies, leaving her the entire Wonderbolts Academy?
1. The One

A young Spitfire, about 17, was in what was one day to be her office at the Wonderbolts Academy. Right now, it was occupied by her dad, Sunflame. Spitfire was standing straight in front of the door while her dad stood in front of her.

"Alright, we got some new recruits today," Sunflame said, "As you know, it's your duty to train them."

"Yes, Father," Spitfire nodded.

"Good," Sunflame nodded back, "Now, get out there."

"Yes, Father," Spitfire turned to the door, but not before giving her dad a salute. He saluted back, smiling. The young mare headed out the door, closing it behind her. The older stallion sighed and turned to a picture on the wall of a light yellow mare with a sunset pink mane.

"Oh, Sunset," Sunflame sighed, "I wish you were here. You'd be so proud," The mare, Spitfire's mom, had died when the little filly was only three, leaving Sunflame to care for her by himself.

* * *

Spitfire walked slowly down the hall, her hoofclops echoing off the walls. She was still nervous about her new job. Since her birthday a month ago, when she had turned 17, her dad had said it would her duty to train the newcomers. She was still in training herself, actually, but she was almost done. Her friends, Blaze and Soarin', were also graduating soon. In fact, they were all graduating together.

Spitfire walked outside to the training field to see a group of ponies standing in a line.

"Well, looky what we got here," Spitfire said, using the same speech her dad had always used, "Bet you all think you're Wonderbolt material, don't cha? Think you got what it takes to be an elite flier? Well then, let me be the first to tell you... You don't! If you had what it took to be an elite flier you'd already be a Wonderbolt!"

Spitfire was looking at each mare and stallion as she paced in front of them. The stallion at the end of the line made the young's mare's heart skip a beat. He had dandelion yellow fur and a dark chocolate brown mane and tail. Spitfire swallowed and continued.

"You see them?" She pointed towards the class her friends were in, who were flying around, "They do have what it takes, which is why they're going to be graduating exactly one month from today. So, today, I'm gonna train you to see what you've got." Spitfire flew over to a big sheet and uncovered a large machine.

"This...is the Dizzitron," Spitfire said, "You will be spun on it for ten seconds. You then must recover as quickly as possible and land smoothly. Ok, first up is Lightning Storm." A stallion walked up and got strapped in. The Dizzitron started up and spun for ten seconds, "And...release!" Lightning was flung up into the sky. After a few seconds, he flew down and landed, skidding to a shaky halt.

"11.5 seconds," Spitfire said, "Very nice."

After the rest of the Pegasi, the last stallion was up.

"ThunderScam," Spitfire announced. The yellow Pegasus that had been at the end of the line walked forward. He strapped himself into the machine and, after 10 second, was flung into the sky. He landed.

"7.2 seconds!" Spitfire cried in shock, "That's so close to breaking an academy record!" ThunderScam smirked.

* * *

Exactly one month later, Spitfire was graduating. The event meant that the other classes could take a day off to watch. The Pegasi who were graduating families came. Spitfire was the youngest graduator, because she had started training early, since her dad owned the academy. Spitfire looked out at the crowd, taking in all the families that were there. Her eyes stung with slight tears as she found herself wishing her mom could be there.

"I knew you'd be so proud, Mom," Spitfire whispered. She heard her dad calling out names of graduating Pegasi and the stomping of ponies in the crowd.

"And lastly, my daughter, Spitfire!" Sunflame announced to loud stomping and cheering. Spitfire gathered up all the courage she had and walked out on the stage. She saw her friends, Soarin' and Blaze standing off to the side, waving. They were about a year older than her.

"One year ago, today, my daughter began training," Sunflame began, "She trained hard, and she trained great. Two months ago, on her seventeenth birthday, she started her job as a trainer for new recruits. But now, she shall become a full-fledged Wonderbolt!" Cheers and stomps sounded as Sunflame pinned a medal to the front of Spitfire's uniform. Sunflame saluted her, and she saluted back. Spitfire saw her friends salute, and then the crowd. Everypony was saluting the daughter of the owner of the Wonderbolts Academy.

Spitfire looked out into the crowd, and one face stuck out to her.

ThunderScam.

"Do you have anything to say?" Her father asked, snapping her out of her trance.

"Uh, yeah," Spitfire nodded and turned to the crowd, "I'd, uh, like to thank my Dad, for getting me here, and training me. I'd like to thank my friends, Soarin' and Blaze, for encouraging me. And lastly, I'd like to thank my Mom, even though she couldn't be here today." She looked up at the sky, "Thank you, Mom!" The crowd cheered as Spitfire walked off the stage. She walked over to Soarin' and Blaze and hugged them.

"This day is awesome!" Blaze grinned.

"The best!" Soarin' agreed enthusiastically.

"Yeah," Spitfire nodded. ThunderScam walked over with three other ponies.

"Hey, Spitfire," He said, "This is my family. My mom," He pointed to the mare on his left, "My dad," Then the stallion on his right, "And my little bro," He motioned to a small, three year old yellow colt next to him, "Con Extreme."

"Nice to meet you," Spitfire said.

"Nice to meet you, too," Thunder's dad said.

"Oh, we're just so proud of our little Pegasus," Thunder's mom smiled. Con smiled and puffed out his chest. Thunder laughed.

"They mean me, little bro," Thunder said, poking Con in the chest playfully. Con pouted.

"Spitfire!" Sunflame called, "C'mon, it's time for the show!"

"Oh, I gotta go," Spitfire said, "See ya later."

"Bye!" Thunder waved, "Good luck!" Spitfire blushed slightly but they didn't see as she flew over to her dad. Every graduation, the three best graduates did a small performance for the crowd, showing off their new skills. The other two were Soarin' and Blaze. Spitfire smiled as they got into position behind the stage.

"So, you're in the top three," she said to the other two.

"Well, yeah," Blaze said.

"And so are you!" Soarin' beamed.

"Fillies and gentlecolts!" Sunflame called from in front of the stage, "May I have your attention? In honor of graduation, the top three Pegasi in class will perform for you, a very special show." The three in back spread their wings and crouched down, prepared for take off, "May I present to you: Blaze, Soarin', and Spitfire!" The three shot into the air, going three separate directions. A bunch of twists and turns, and at the end, they spelled 'CONGRATS' in the sky before landing on the stage. Everypony cheered and stomped. The three bowed and Spitfire thanked Celestia nopony could see her blushing.

* * *

After the party, everypony's families went home, leaving only the graduates and the students. Thunder walked silently up Spitfire as she was moving her stuff from her dorm room into her old room in her house with her dad.

"Hey, you were pretty cool up there," Thunder said.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Spitfire said, carrying a box on her back.

"Hey, um, I was thinking," Thunder began, "Maybe we should do something sometime."

"Like what?" Spitfire asked, eyeing him and forcing herself to not squeal with delight.

"I dunno, like dinner?" Thunder suggested, "Of course, if you don't want to…."

"No, no, I do," Spitfire said quickly, "I mean, sure, that sound's cool."

"Awesome," Thunder grinned, "How's this Saturday?"

"I think I can clear my scedual," Spitfire said.

"Cool," Thunder said, "See you then?"

"See you then," Spitfire nodded in his direction. He flew off and Spitfire made sure he was out of range before doing a hoof pump.

"Yes!"


	2. Death

That Saturday, Spitfire did something she thought she would never, _ever_ do: she wore a dress. Nothing fancy, just a yellowish-orange sundress, but it was still a dress. She headed towards the front door.

"Dad, I'm going out," Spitfire said, opening the door. Her dad looked at her.

"Woah, where are you going all dressed up?" He asked.

"Out," Spitfire said simply, "I'm...meeting Soarin' and Blaze and we're...going to a fancy-ish place to celebrate...graduation."

"Oh, ok," Sunflame said. Spitfire stepped outside into the warm air. The sun shone dimly above her as she trotted over to the nearby resteraunt. There she met ThunderScam, who was wearing a red plaid jacket.

"Hey," He said, "You look nice."

"Thanks," Spitfire smiled, "So do you." They went inside and had dinner, after which Thunder walked Spitfire home.

"Thanks," She said, "So, I'll see you tomorrow at training."

"0700 hours," Thunder said, saluting. Spitfire saluted back and walked inside.

* * *

A month later, a terrible illness had come to Sunflame, and the doctors feared he wasn't going to make it. They hadn't told Spitfire this yet, though. Everyday she would visit her dad in the hospital.

"How's the academy?" Sunflame asked weakly.

"It's-it's good," Spitfire said. A memory flashed inside her, of her sitting at this exact bed, in front of her mother, "Everypony's doing good. Soarin' and Blaze are helping train classes."

"That's good," Sunflame coughed, "That's good."

"Hey, uh," Spitfire looked at her dad, "The Gala is coming up soon. And, y'know, like usual, Princess Celestia gave you a ticket. Are we, um, still going?"

"I...don't know," Sunflame sighed. Suddenly, he started coughing loudly. Spitfire took a step back as nurses came rushing in. They started yelling and gathered around the stallion. Spitfire was pushed into the wall as she watched fearfully. Finally, silence. The only sound was a one-tone beep.

Spitfire's heart sunk.

The nurses backed up, allowing Spitfire to walk forward. She stared down at her father, laying completely still in the hospital bed. Spitfire was silent for a minute before breaking down into quiet sobs. A nurse walked forward and set a hoof on Spitfire's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," She said quietly. Spitfire shook the nurse's hoof off and bolted towards the front door, tears staining her vision as she ran through the building and out the doors, flying to the academy. She galloped through the halls of the building and burst through the office door. She skidded to a stop and walked slowly to the desk. She put her front hooves on top, set her head on her hooves, and sobbed.

* * *

The next day, Spitfire was in an office, sitting in front of a pony wearing a black suit and sitting at a desk.

"First of all, I'd like to say sorry for your loss," He began, "Would you like me to read?" Spitfire nodded, "Ok. Ahem. 'I, Sunflame, leave half of my money to my cousin, Sundress, in hopes she uses it to start her own fashion store. And lastly, I leave the rest of my money, my house, and the Wonderbolt Academy to my daughter, Spitfire, in hopes that she will run it even better than I ever could have.'"

Spitfire stared in shock. The academy? She... _owned..._ the academy?

"I...I…" She didn't know what to say, "Th-the academy?"

"It appears so," The pony smiled, "Congratulation." Spitfire walked out in shock a few minutes later. ThunderScam, Soarin', and Blaze were waiting outside for her.

"So?" Blaze asked, "What did he leave you?"

"I...I," Spitfire was still speechless, "The academy."

"The academy?!" The three cried.

"That's so cool!" Thunder said.

"You're, like, the boss now!" Soarin' said. Spitfire nodded. The four flew home, and Spitfire entered her house. she looked around at the quiet, lonely room, sighing as she walked up to her room.

* * *

A month later, Spitfire was running the academy quite well, but she had changed a bit. Her additude was more firey, and she usually kept to herself when she wasn't teaching. Today Spitfire was coaching Thunder's class. She watched them from the ground as they expertly went through the obstical course. She sighed as she looked around and had a few memories.

One was of her five-year-old self and her dad, watching the students fly above them. Another was of her a year later, flying around as her dad watched. She had come crashing down to Earth, yelling 'I got my cutie mark!' Tears stung her eyes under her glasses, but she rubbed them off. Things just weren't the same anymore. She looked up suddenly at the sound of screaming and saw a tornado!

"HEY!" Spitfire yelled, blowing her dad's old whistle and flying up, "STOP! STOP!" She braced herself and flew into the tornado. The others watched from the ground as the tornado slowed to a stop and Spitfire and ThunderScam landed.

"What was that?!" Spitfire yelled at her coltfriend.

"Sorry, I...I guess I just got carried away," Thunder said. Spitfire groaned and sighed.

"Class dismissed," She mumbled, flying off. Thunder stared after her and, after standing there a minute, flew after her. He found her in her office, looking over papers.

"Hey," Thunder said.


	3. Back to Normal

Spitfire looked up from her paperwork.

"What?" She asked. Thunder sighed.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what happened," He said, "I didn't mean for it to."

"You gotta be more careful," Spitfire said seriously, "You could have hurt somepony."

"I know, I just," Thunder thought, "I feel really bad about it." Spitfire sighed, took off her sunglass, and put her hooves together, just like her dad had done. But she was crying.

"Thunder, _you_ could have been hurt," She said, "I've already lost post my parents. I don't want to lose you, too." Thunder frowned and stepped forward to hug Spitfire.

"I promise, I'll be more careful," Thunder said quietly in Spitfire's ear.

"Thank you," Spitfire mumbled, giving Thunder a small kiss.

* * *

A while later, let's say a few months, Spitfire was all better. She was hanging out with her friends again, doing shows, and she went to the Grand Galloping Gala, with Thunder as her guest. At a year since Thunder joined, it was time for graduation.

Spitfire stood on stage in front of all the Pegasi. She was taking deep breaths, imagining how her dad would do it. Finally, everypony quieted down as she began.

"Welcome, everypony," She said, "To graduation. We're here to congratulate all these Pegasi, who have worked so hard to become full-fledged Wonderbolts. Let's begin, shall we? First up, Lightning Storm." The ponies cheered and stomped as the stallion came on stage. After about ten more ponies, the last left was…

"ThunderScam," Spitfire announced as her coltfriend came up on stage. A small voice could be heard over the cheers, saying:

"My brother's a Wonderbolt! My brother's a Wonderbolt!"

* * *

After the party, everypony headed home, and Spitfire walked over to Thunder.

"Welcome aboard, ThunderScam," Spitfire said, saluting. Thunder smiled and took Spitfire's saluting hoof. He kissed her, making her blush, but also smile, slightly.

* * *

Three months later, Spitfire and her mane group, Soarin', Blaze, and ThunderScam, were to do a show for Cloudsdale. Thunder was a teeny tiny bit nervous about his first show.

"Don't worry," Spitfire said, setting a hoof on his shoulder, "You'll be great." Thunder smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, babe," He said before they began. Thunder was keeping an eye on the crowd, searching for his family. He found them sitting next to another family with a filly with a rainbow mane. He heard her screaming lightly.

"Whooo! Go Wonderbolts!" She was yelling.

* * *

After the show, the group was to sign a few autographs. Since Thunder was fairly new, he didn't have many to sign, so he went to find his family. He found them waiting for him and Con ran/flew up to him.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

* * *

Spitfire was back at the academy, pacing in front of a line of new recruits. She glanced over at Thunder, who was training another batch. He smiled at her and she smiled back. Her face turned serious again under her sunglasses

"Well, looky what we got here," She began, using the same speech her father had.


End file.
